


Two Alphas

by TriniJanJan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Enemy Kitsunes, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, McCall Pack, Near Death Experiences, Pack Dynamics, baby McCall, pregnant kira, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniJanJan/pseuds/TriniJanJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several years together, spanning high school, college and the start of their new careers as a veterinarian and an emergency room nurse, Scott and Kira are happily married and expecting their first child. All this comes under threat however when ghosts from Noshiko's past move to put an end to what many consider sacrilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 8 years after graduation.

When Scott woke up light was just barely coming through the windows, letting him know that the alarm had yet to go off. Nothing out of the ordinary as he usually woke before the alarm, and before Kira. This was actually his favourite part of the day, just laying here holding her, and his little one. Kira was just over eight months along now, and Scott couldn't wait to meet him or her. They had decided against finding out the sex of the baby and just await the birth. But Scott knew one thing though, boy or girl, this baby was a wolf. He could sense it, he couldn't explain it, but he knew his kid was a wolf. And during this quiet time in the morning it was just him and little McCall, cause the baby was always awake at this time and responded to Scott caressing Kira's belly. As excited as he was to finally see the baby he was going to miss these quiet mornings.

The blaring of the alarm woke Kira and as usual she awoke to find Scott already awake, and caressing her belly, talking to the baby. It was beyond sweet and she usually didn't stop him. But this morning she was meeting her temporary replacement and showing her the rounds, so she had to get to the hospital before the start of her shift. Rolling over to her back she looked up at Scott and smiled, and received a smile in return.

"Good morning daddy." Kira whispered with a grin.

"Good morning mommy." Scott replied, "And good morning baby." he said as he gently kissed her belly.

This had been their morning ritual ever since Kira first found out she was expecting. Yes it was uber cheesy but they loved it.

"Hmmm I gotta go early today. Remember I'm showing the new nurse around. Another day running around on my feet, yay. Not!" Kira grumbled as she angled her body to clumsily get off the bed. 

As she stood up and looked down, she let out a great sigh. Scott knew what was coming next and started grinning in anticipation.

"Lord I can't even see my feet, but I'm pretty sure they're swollen. I must look like some kind of mutant duck waddling along...." she continued to grumble as she made her way to the bathroom.

Scott lay there grinning. As much as she complained, he loved her swollen body and thought her waddle was cute. Something he didn't dare say again after her reaction the last time. Truth be told, in spite of the morning sickness and swollen feet and mood swings, he enjoyed this pregnancy. Something else he wouldn't say in earshot of Kira. The first few months were wonderful, barring the morning sickness. But once that went away, what Scott would consider to be the best months of their married life ensued. A pregnant and horny Kira meant a busy and blissed out Scott. Even as she got bigger that didn't slow them down, it just mean they got more creative. Scott chuckled remembering some of their more adventurous encounters.

"What are you laughing at? Hey, get a move on, I need to go earlier remember?" Kira admonished as she headed out the bedroom.

On second thought, Scott decided he couldn't wait for the baby to get here, cause Kira was getting mean. Then he grinned to himself as he headed for the bathroom.

*******

Kira pulled into the hospital carpark, turned off her car and just sat there for a few seconds, taking deep relaxing breaths. The baby was being a little too active again, kicking hard. She could not wait to give birth, even while she was scared out of her mind at what she knew to expect. Ah, the dilemma of a first time mom. After a few moments the discomfort passed and she gathered her things and exited the car. As she was adjusting her bags she got a weird feeling, like her skin crawling, like she was being watched. She turned and looked around but didn't see anything or anyone suspicious. Lord this pregnancy must be making her crazy, she thought as she made her way to the hospital side entrance.

On her way to the emergency room she ran into her mother-in-law, who was walking towards her with the typical grin she wore for her these days.

"And how's the little mommy?" Melissa asked as rubbed Kira's belly, her excitement barely contained.

"The mommy is fine so long as the baby behaves himself." Kira replied wearily, smiling.

"Awww, well don't fret. Just a couple more weeks to go and I can finally meet my grandson! Or granddaughter!" Melissa replied cheerily.

Kira couldn't help but smile. Both their parents were beside themselves waiting on their first grandchild. This was going to be one spoilt baby. She and Scott were going to have to be vigilant against the behaviour and antics of both sets of grandparents. They had already appeased both sides by agreeing to name the baby after both sets of grandfathers or grandmothers. So Kenzo Raphael for a boy, and Melissa Noshiko for a girl. As she walked to her workstation Kira couldn't help but repeat after Melissa, just a couple weeks to go now.

After what was undoubtedly one of her harder days, Kira made her way to her car completely exhausted. As she was opening her car door she got that weird feeling again. This time she definitely felt she was being watched, and not casually. She looked around again, and again didn't see anything. But she could sense something wasn't right. If she were honest she would say ever since around her sixth month of pregnancy she had a much deeper perception of everything around her. She wouldn't describe it as heightened senses exactly, but she was definitely more aware in her final trimester. Scott thinks it's because the baby is a wolf, and its hyper awareness and heightened senses are transmitting to Kira in some way. If that were the case then she wasn't crazy about the feeling of being watched, and made a point to tell Scott when she got home. 

*******

As she pulled up to her home she noticed her mom's car out front. Not that Noshiko didn't come over, and often too, but Kira did find it odd she was there waiting on her and didn't call first. She knew she had to be waiting on her because Scott wasn't home yet, he was at his clinic downtown. Her mom got out her car when she saw Kira pull up, and the two kitsunes greeted each other warmly. 

"So what's going on mom? And I have a feeling something is." Kira said, while opening the door to her home.

"I needed to talk to you, alone. I was hoping we could have some time to talk before Scott got home." Noshiko responded quietly.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Kira asked, as she dropped down into her favourite comfy recliner and immediately activated the footrest and put her feet up.

"Remember when I first told you about kitsunes, and I said foxes and wolves tend not to get along?" Noshiko began, to which Kira nodded yes even while rolling her eyes, "Well that was putting it mildly." Noshiko said with a great sigh before she continued. "Actually in some cases there were clans of foxes and wolf packs in full fledged war. There are those who believe that the two are enemies and should endeavour to stay away from each other. And there are even those who believe there should be no mixing of the two, not in friendship and certainly not in marriage." Noshiko stated, before looking into Kira's eyes.

"Uh huh, ok. But that's back in Japan, right? What does any of that have to do with me?" Kira asked with trepidation, cause somehow she knew where this was going.

"Our family has many friends and alliances with other kitsune bloodlines. However we also have a longstanding foe as well, going back thousands of years actually. The Nagamoto clan have been our rivals and foes for as long as I know. They are ruthless, ambitious and quite frankly, fanatical about tradition. They were furious that I had married a normal human, and a Korean at that." Noshiko said with a little laugh. "You would think they wouldn't care whom I married seeing as I'm technically their enemy. That alone should tell you something about them. For the most part they left us alone once your father and I moved back to the US. And to be honest, I had just forgotten about them, as part of the past, a world away from us."

"But not anymore." Kira stated with certainty.

"No. Not anymore." Noshiko replied with a sad smile, looking Kira in the eyes. "I received word from an ally of our family's back in Japan. It seems that the Nagamoto have been keeping tabs on us, and they know you're married now. To a wolf. They consider it sacrilege. And more importantly that any product of such a union would be an abomination." She ended sadly, looking down at Kira's rounded belly.

"So what? I don't care what they think." Kira said with a nervous laugh, her hand automatically going to her belly. "So long as they think it far away from us."

"That's just it. Our ally warned that the Nagamoto had been rousing support among the more traditional clans to act against us for committing this...violation of tradition." Noshiko said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Most have ignored them, though one or two agree with them. But they have not been seen around for about a week, highly unusual. Given their behaviour over the last couple months our ally found it curious that they have just gone silent."

"What? Do you think they're going to do something?" Kira asked with a frown.

"I don't know. But much like children, when enemies become quiet it usually means they're up to something. I just want you to know, to be aware. I was thinking you can have a chat with Scott, maybe have him drive you around from now on. You can put it down to the baby being due soon if you don't want him to worry."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Kira replied, thinking back to her feeling of being watched earlier. She didn't say anything about that to Noshiko however, no need to worry her unnecessarily.

"Good." Noshiko responded with a bright smile. "So, how is my grandchild?" eliciting a roll of the eyes from Kira even as she answered, before they settled in to a nice visit.

Noshiko left about an hour later, and an hour after that Scott walked through the door, calling out to her before giving her a kiss in greeting. Kira stood there looking at him as he wandered around the kitchen, babbling about some dog he was treating, just enjoying having her husband home.

"Hey guess who's coming over in a bit? Derek." Scott called out as he was rummaging in the fridge. "And Braeden and Brandon of course."

"Oh that's nice. I wonder if Braeden's showing yet?" Kira wondered out loud. 

After a few years of being off and on, Derek and Braeden finally settled down into a proper relationship. Not long after that they had their son Brandon, and unknown to any of them, had already been married a few months by the time he was born. Fatherhood changed Derek in ways none of them could have predicted, but yet made sense. Derek was a born wolf, from a large pack. He wasn't made for being alone and Kira suspected that may have been part of the reason for his grumpy demeanor early on. Having a family of his own now seemed to make Derek complete. 

Along with his wife and son, he now had his sister back with him, along with her boyfriend (who he actually approved of!). And both Cora and Braeden were expecting. Yep, the Hale pack was slowly growing again. And Derek was an alpha again and much more comfortable in the role this time. Now that he had his family to think of, he was rebuilding on the site of the old Hale house. Kira was happy Derek had decided to come back to Beacon Hills for good now, and Scott even more so. Other than their own pack, the McCalls were definitely closest to the Hales and Kira wouldn't have it any other way.

*******

The next morning a relieved Kira was getting into Scott's SUV, having asked her husband to ferry her to and from work for the next couple weeks until she officially went off on maternity leave. She decided to tell Scott about Noshiko's concerns, however remote she thought they may be. Scott didn't hesitate to put her on watch all the time from now on, something which annoyed Kira but she understood why. So here she was getting dropped off to work by him, and he had arranged for Liam to come pick her up after her shift. Liam was currently at UC Davis studying to become a doctor, like his stepdad. But came back to Beacon Hills every other weekend and whenever school was out, like now.

Scott put the SUV in park outside the hospital entrance and leaned over to give Kira a kiss goodbye. In the middle of it he just froze, with a scowl in his face. 

"What is it?" Kira asked with concern.

"I dunno, I feel like we're being watched. Not catching a scent or anything but something definitely feels off." Scott replied while having a look around, trying to identify the source of his unease.

"So I wasn't being paranoid yesterday after all." Kira said with relief.

"No you weren't." Scott said, looking back to her. "I don't want you to leave the hospital today at all ok? And don't go anywhere in the building alone. Call my mom if you have to." Scott instructed with all seriousness.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Kira replied before giving him a goodbye kiss. "See you tonight Honey."

"Ok, see you later Babe." Scott dutifully replied, a pleasant smile on his face as he waved to her off into the building.

A smile that disappeared as soon as she went inside. He immediately got on his phone to Liam, instructing him to get to the hospital well before Kira's shift ended. To have a look around, see if he could find anything, before picking her up. Something was off, he knew it. He didn't know whether this was that kitsune clan Kira spoke of or not, but his every instinct said something wasn't right. Not that there was danger exactly, he couldn't really put his finger on it. But he wasn't taking any chances with his wife and child, especially this close to the birth.

Once he was done with Liam, Scott headed for his business downtown, a veterinary clinic with a pet supply store next door. And as much as he tried he couldn't stop thinking about that weird feeling he got when he dropped Kira off, so he made a point to call Derek later and talk to him about it. For now they were just going to be cautious, and well, Liam would be on duty later.

*******

Liam pulled up in the hospital carpark some distance from the entrance and shut off his car. As he exited the car he was already looking around, having been briefed by his alpha earlier. 

After a couple years of having confusing feelings for Kira they finally figured it out when Hayden felt the same way. Somehow whatever Scott felt for Kira resulted in his betas having strong protective and affectionate feelings for Kira. It was because she was Scott’s mate. It was a relief to finally have a good explanation because Liam had been living in fear of Scott thinking he had actual feelings for Kira and kicking his ass somehow. And as he walked around the perimeter of the hospital grounds Liam hoped this was just nothing, cause God help whoever dared to come near Kira.

He was almost at the end of the grounds to the right of the hospital when he looked back and noticed Kira walking out. What was she doing walking out? She was supposed to wait for him to come get her. He checked his watch just to make sure he hadn’t kept her waiting. Nope, he still had fifteen minutes before the four o’clock pick up. While he was walking back towards the hospital he saw her walk to a bench just to the side of the entrance and sit down. Awww, her feet must be hurting, Liam thought, so she came outside to sit and wait on him. Well, he might as well get the car and pick her up, and so he started walking towards his car which was closer. 

A movement at the corner of his eye brought his attention back to where Kira was however. He noticed a man walk up to Kira as she sat on the bench. Whatever he said to her she must not have liked because she got up and had turned to walk back to the hospital entrance. That’s when a huge man stepped into her path, blocking her from Liam’s view. Shit! Liam thought as he took off running towards her.

*******

Kira had to end her shift a little earlier cause she definitely wasn’t having a good day. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, her belly was all achy. She was supposed to await a pick up from Liam so couldn’t exactly leave. But after a half hour or so of sitting in the waiting area of the emergency room she thought she could do with some fresh air, and more comfortable seating, cause she just couldn’t get comfortable sitting in these waiting room seats. So she walked outside and headed for the little bench next to the entrance. 

This was much better, she thought, just as she noticed the small Asian man walking towards her. Immediately her baby started kicking furiously and Kira got that skin crawling feeling again. 

He walked up to her and stopped, bowing slightly as he asked, “Kira Yukimura?” in a strong Japanese accent.

“It’s Kira McCall.” She replied, and she got to her feet. She knew who this was, or rather who he was a part of. 

“Yes, you carry the wolf’s name now.” The man said with barely restrained disgust.

Shit! Kira spun on her heels to head back inside the hospital, not even bothering to reply to that, when a huge Asian man stepped into her path. As she looked behind her she saw the first man was watching her with a small smile on his face, before he nodded to whoever was blocking her path. No sooner had he done that than a black van screeched to a halt beside her. Run! She thought, just as something covered her nose and mouth. She struggled for a couple seconds but everything quickly went black.

*******

Liam was already running towards Kira when he saw the van pull up beside her and the two Asian men penning her in. No, no, no, no….He ran faster now, panic setting in. But he could not get there in time and could only watch helplessly when the first guy put a rag or something over Kira’s face and she went limp in a couple seconds.

“Kira! KIRA!” Liam screamed her name, running as hard as he could. 

But nothing could stop the men picking Kira up and taking her into the van, pulling off before they had even closed the door. Liam put everything he had into a final leap and managed to land on the back of the van. But as the van sped around the corner he lost his grip and fell off. He could do nothing more than stand there watching the van speed away with his alpha’s mate, and baby, inside. 

Oh God.

*******


	2. Not Without A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kira abducted, Scott assembles the pack and allies to help get her back before it's too late. The enemy make it clear why they took her, but Kira isn't going down without a fight. She'll show them why they messed with the wrong kitsune.

Liam raced to his car, pulling out his phone and calling Scott, even as he braced himself for getting chewed out by his alpha for failing his task.

“Come on Scott….” Liam muttered as he entered his car, speeding off in the direction he saw the van heading. Finally Scott answered, “Scott! They took her! They took Kira! I’m trying to follow them…”

“What!!! Who took her?” Scott’s voice boomed out over the line.

“I dunno, looked like a couple of Asian guys. Scott I’m so sorry man. But she came outside to sit on the bench. I mean, I was right there! I was just getting the car and they appeared out of nowhere and knocked her out with something and put her in a van and took off!” Liam reported frantically.

“Ok calm down. What did the van look like?” Scott asked, trying to set his panic aside and use his head to get back his wife.

“A black panel van, looked like a ford, no writings on it. But I marked it down the back with my claws.” He offered hopefully.

“Ok you go on ahead and try to follow them. I’m gonna call Stiles and he’ll track her from his end.” Scott instructed calmly.

“Ok I will. I think I can still make them out up the road.” Liam said.

“Good. Call me if anything changes” Scott ended the call.

Scott’s heart was beating frantically and it was taking everything in him not to roar in rage. So he was right, they were watching her at work. Thank goodness Kira told him about what her mother said. He had Stiles put things in place to track her phone, which she was to wear in a cute little shoulder bag across her body at all times. Even if they ditched her other bags and stuff, they wouldn’t have time or think to take that bag off right away, so they had a window of opportunity to locate her before they could get far or ditch the bag. He took a deep breath and called Stiles.

“Hey dude, what….” was as far as Stiles got.

“They took her. Just now. Liam is trying to follow them but I need you to track her phone right now.” Scott cut in, the panic in voice barely restrained.

“Ok I’m on it.” Stiles responded, his voice that of the serious lawman he was. Well, when need be. He immediately went to his laptop and brought up the map with the data from Kira’s phone.

“Looks like they’re heading down the 115. They’re heading for the airport…? No way dude, they’re not gonna try to take her out the country!” Stiles’ voice escalated in panic even as he headed out the station with the laptop.

“Not if we get to them in time. And I doubt they want to take her out the country. They just want to be able to leave the country quickly after they’re finished.” Scott said with a hard voice, as he gathered his things.

“Right.” Stiles said numbly, thinking on what they would be finished doing why they would want to fly out immediately. They didn’t want to take Kira, they wanted to kill her.

“I’ll pick you up on the way. You call Derek and Michael, I’ll call Malia and the others.” Stiles instructed Scott, to reach out to the Hale pack while he got their pack together.

After letting his receptionist know to cancel all appointments for the day, that he had an emergency and had to leave, Scott called Derek on his way out to wait for Stiles. They had discussed the problem just that morning after Scott had dropped Kira off to work, so even though none of them were really expecting a move to be made so soon, Derek was already gathering up his things by the time they ended the call. He and his brother-in-law (more or less) Michael would meet Scott and Stiles on the 115.

By the time Scott came off the call with Derek, Stiles was just pulling up in the one of the County Sheriff SUVs. He barely got in before Stiles drove off.

“Right, Malia and Hayden are going to meet us on the 115 too. Mason, Tony, Aria and Alec are coming along once they gather up. They’ll call me once they’re on the way and I’ll let them know where to meet us. I didn’t bother to call Lydia. She’s out of town anyway, no sense worrying her unless there’s reason.” Stiles reported.

“Let’s just hope she has no reason to sense something or we’ll all never hear the end of it.” Scott said with a look over at Stiles.

*******

A short while later Scott and Stiles were speeding down the 115, with Derek and Michael following in one car, Malia and Hayden following in another. Brett had heard from Mason what was going on and called to say he and some of Satomi’s pack would be on the way, to let them know where they were. That van really looked like it was headed to the airport. Stiles drove faster.

Scott looked down at the laptop showing the location of Kira’s phone again and realized it wasn’t moving. “Hey it looks like they’ve stopped, just up ahead.” Scott told Stiles anxiously, already looking for the van. But they didn’t see anything.

“Stop!” Scott yelled suddenly. “It should be here, on the screen it looks like it’s right here.” Scott said, confused, even as he kept looking around.

Stiles pulled the SUV over and they got out. One by one the others did as well. Suddenly Stiles took off into the bushes at the side of the road, before coming back onto the road seconds later.

“I think I know why it looks like they stopped here.” Stiles said seriously, while holding up something small and brown. Kira’s little purse.

This time there was no stopping it, Scott roared his rage out loud. He couldn’t think, he could barely breathe. He knew someone was talking to him but he couldn’t hear beyond the rush of blood in his ears.

“Can we catch a scent, from where they stopped here?” Derek asked, already looking at options.

All the wolves walked around a bit, sniffing the area but they couldn’t pick up anything beyond Kira’s scent on the purse. It looks like they literally threw it out of the moving van.

“We’re wasting time!” Stiles said, “Let’s get to the airport.” 

To which everyone agreed, so they quickly got back in their cars and were once again speeding down the 115 towards the airport. As they were nearing the turn off to head to the airport, Scott heard something faintly.

“Hey hold on, stop the car a minute.” Scott said suddenly. And as Stiles pulled to the side of the road and put the SUV in park, he heard it again. 

“It’s Liam!” He told Stiles excitedly.

“Why doesn’t he just call?” Stiles asked sarcastically. “Wolves.”

Scott checked his phone, “I’m barely getting any signal out here. Maybe he tried to call…?”

“That’s right! We’re near the airport power grid and transmission dishes, service is sketchy around here on a good day.” Stiles said, while hitting himself in the forehead. “He’s got to be around here somewhere.”

Everyone got out their cars, and that’s when they heard Liam’s howl again. A howl Scott echoed with one of his own. When Liam responded they headed off in the general direction, hoping Liam had found where the men had gone off to with Kira.

*******

Kira came to slowly, like fighting her way through an intense fog. Even before she became fully awake she knew something was wrong. Then a sharp kick from the baby jolted her into awareness almost instantly. She was sitting in a chair, hands bound behind her, in a darkened room. She could sense others nearby but couldn’t see much yet as her eyesight was somehow taking its time to come back. 

She remembered then, the men outside the hospital, they must have taken her. Why oh why did she go outside to sit on the bench? She thought it was safe, she was less than ten feet from the hospital entrance. But then she never expected these men to be there, to approach her, to actually have a well executed plan to abduct her. She wondered what their plan was now. But no matter, they would learn….they had messed with the wrong kitsune.

A few minutes later a door opened and the same small Asian man from outside the hospital appeared, followed by two more men. As before, at his appearance her baby started kicking furiously. That’s right sweetie, she thought, he’s the enemy. If Kira was in any doubt that she was in danger before, the look on the man’s face removed all doubt. As the baby moved around his eyes strayed to her belly and he watched it with absolute disgust. In fact his eyes started to glow orange. Well that got an answering response from Kira as her eyes narrowed to bare slits even as they started to glow orange as well. If you only dare…..was all Kira could think.

“Kira Yukimura, of the Yukimura kitsune bloodline. You have been consorting with the enemy. You actually….breed with a wolf.” the man said with disgust and barely restrained anger. “You turn your back on thousands of years of tradition, and dishonour the kitsune clans with this betrayal.”

“Is that right? Well I am not a member of your clans or your world. You have no right to pass judgement on me!” Kira barely got out, she was so enraged after hearing that speech.

The man continued as if she had not spoken, “There is only one way to restore honour to your clan and the kitsune.” 

He turned to one of the men beside him, who opened an ornate case and turned to him. Kira watched in growing horror as the man (she still didn’t know his name) turned and took out a vicious looking short sword from the case, before turning back to her. Then he smiled a little.

“You’re going to kill me?” Kira asked in outrage.

“Eventually.” The man responded calmly, “But first we need to ensure that abomination you carry does not survive. It is a wolf after all, so killing you is no guarantee it would not survive long enough to be found.” He continued as if he were discussing the weather, ignoring Kira’s gasp.

“Like hell you’re gonna touch my baby!” Kira shouted. 

She had had just about enough of this nonsense, she thought, even as her hands started glowing. One of the odd things about her pregnancy had been the weird surges in electricity in her body. Scott even joked that she was like a walking battery these days. Well she had never been more grateful for it as she created a small blast of foxfire that burst through the ropes tying her hands, and stood up. 

The men stared at her in shock, and Kira smirked at the idiot holding the sword as her hands started glowing again even brighter. You are so going to regret messing with me, she thought, as she threw her hands out and hit him directly in the chest with a major blast of foxfire, knocking him off his feet. 

As the others stood staring at their fallen comrade in shock Kira took up the chair she had been bound to and threw it at the one of the men causing him to stumble. She then rushed forward and made a grab for the fallen short sword, before slashing the remaining man even as he jumped back. 

And if these were just men she were up against Kira had no doubt that she would have defeated them and already be walking out of wherever this is by now. But these were kitsune, with the speed and fighting skill of their kind. The man she had knocked down with the chair swiftly got to his feet and attacked her from behind. She spun around to take him on with the short sword, but she could not jump back in time to escape the swift kick he threw out, managing to catch her in the belly. As Kira almost blacked out from the blinding pain, the man she had slashed grabbed her by the hair, spun her around and hit her a vicious blow across the face. This time she could not prevent blacking out for a couple seconds.

They thought they had defeated her and the one who had kicked her in the belly approached as if to pick her up. Kira wasn’t sure she could manage it, but she somehow mustered up enough foxfire, and as she suddenly raised up and pressed her hands to his chest she hit him with everything she had. Which wasn’t much but enough to get him off her and allow her to awkwardly get to her feet. With the short sword in hand she turned to face the other one.

That’s when she heard the roar of rage somewhere outside the room, the roar of a wolf. It wasn’t Scott, she would know him anywhere, but words could not describe the relief she felt hearing that sound. And it was apparently enough to distract the kitsune in front her, so she made a dash for freedom out the open door behind her. She realized she was in some kind of small warehouse and at the door leading to outside she saw Liam fighting another two kitsune. As he faced off one, the other rushed Liam with his sword drawn. Kira didn’t even think, she threw the short sword and caught that one in the back, knocking him down. 

That made Liam look around and spot her, a flicker of relief on his face before he went back to concentrating on the kitsune he was fighting. And whatever relief Kira felt at seeing and helping Liam was quickly forgotten as another crippling pain shot through her belly, causing her to double over.

“Kira watch out!” Liam shouted at her, making a mad dash in her direction.

Kira looked behind her to see the one she had slashed walking straight for her, sword drawn, face contorted in rage. Suddenly Liam was in front of her, leaping on to the kitsune.

“Kira! Run!” Liam shouted at her, without even looking away from his opponent.

Kira didn’t hesitate and turned to run to the door, only to feel another pain shoot through her. She managed to bare it and run anyway, out the door and straight into the woods. She didn’t stop to see if anyone else from the pack was around, realizing that there is no way Liam would be fighting so many alone if the pack was here. She didn’t know where she was, or where she was heading, it was already dark. And it didn’t matter as long as it was far from here. She kept running as fast as she could for maybe ten minutes, before another blinding pain shot through her belly.

She stumbled to stop, barely able to breathe through the pain. And that was when she felt something running down her legs. She looked down in horror at the mixture of clear fluid and blood on her legs. No, no, no, no…not now! But she was a nurse, she knew what this, and the pains, meant…her baby was coming. Oh God. As the pain subsided she took off running again, cause no matter what happens she had to get as far away from here as possible. She would not make it easy for these bastards to get her baby, no way.

As Kira ran deeper into the woods it got darker and the woods got thicker. She didn’t realize she was running in the opposite direction of the road, and the pack, who were making their way to the area, following Liam’s howls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading the latest in this story, even though it's not the light fluffy scira story I usually write.
> 
> Will they reach Kira in time...


	3. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kira takes off into the woods, fleeing for her life, she doesn't realize she's actually running away from help on the way. As the true nature of the situation becomes known, the wolves race to find her before it's too late.

Liam mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Kira run outside, even as he yelled with every slash he received from the kitsune he saved her from. He managed to hit him with a vicious backhand and knock him down, only to turn around and see another heading for the door, and Kira. Oh no you don't, he thought as he leaped with everything in him to intercept. He landed just short of the fleeing kitsune but extended his hand enough to slash him down the back with his claws and knock him to the ground, buying Kira more time. 

As he turned to face the first kitsune again he heard it, the howl of a wolf. It was faint, and if he hadn't been standing still at that exact moment he would not have heard it, but he knew the sound his alpha anywhere. He spun around and ran outside, to the middle of the drive leading to the warehouse, and put his all into an answering howl, letting Scott know his location. As he heard the two remaining kitsune making their way outside, heading his way, he heard an answering howl. Thank God.

*******

It was faint but Scott heard a reply from Liam. He had been trying to follow the van that had Kira so hopefully Liam was howling his location because he had found them. As Scott looked around he realized that the other Beacon Hills packs were here, helping to find his family...Derek and Michael of the Hale pack, and Brett and a few others from Satomi's pack. And of course his own pack was out in force, except for Lydia who was out of town. 

As the group made their way through the woods they came across a dirt road, leading in the direction of Liam's last call. Scott looked at Derek and nodded, receiving a nod in return, before the two alphas howled out a call. After a few seconds a faint howl was heard, louder than the last one, enough for everyone to look at each other before they took off running down that dirt road in Liam's direction.

The wolves in the group lead the way, running at full speed for about 10 minutes before reaching a turn off lower down the road. Scott skidded to a halt, followed by the others, as he tilted his head and listened. Then he heard it again, the sounds of a fight going on. He took off down that narrow drive, with the others following except Aria who waited at the turn off for the pack humans who were still on their way. Two minutes in Scott saw what looked like a warehouse up ahead, but what made him kick in another gear and run faster was the black panel van parked outside it. 

Liam was barely holding his own against two guys, but obviously tiring. Without so much as slowing down Derek ran straight into the fight and snapped the neck of the one holding the sword, with Scott knocking out the other one. The entire group stopped and looked around, expecting more trouble. Liam dropped to ground, clearly exhausted, but still managed a smile for Hayden, who had ran to his side and embraced him.

"Where's Kira?" Scott asked breathlessly.

"I don't know...she ran outside...I think she got away...I was holding them off...." Liam got out while trying to catch his breath. 

"How long has she been gone?" Scott asked Liam.

"I dunno, 30 minutes, maybe more." Liam answered with a scowl.

"There are three bodies inside, so sign of Kira." Malia reported, as she got back from her surveillance of inside the warehouse.

"Ok, everybody fan out and search the area, she couldn't have gotten far." Scott instructed, before the group of about a dozen wolves and one coyote took off into the woods in different directions. 

Those were good odds despite how late and dark it was out here, Scott told himself. They would surely find her soon, she had to be around here somewhere. He forgot his wife was a kitsune, could run faster and further than most, and she would be running for her life.

*******

Kira doubled over in pain for what felt like the hundreth time. She had to stop running again, though lately she was more accurately jogging raggedly. She checked her watch, and noted her contractions were now less than five minutes apart. Damn. She looked around and could barely make out the trees around her. There wasn't even some moonlight to help her see, and as a kitsune she couldn't see in the dark like her husband. Between the pain and all the running she had been doing for the past hour or so, Kira was exhausted. As she checked herself she realized she had also lost blood, no wonder she felt weak. She couldn't go any further, and she hoped that she had lost whoever had been running after her when she ran out the warehouse. 

She awkwardly lowered herself to the ground and leaned up against a tree, taking deep steady breaths once she was settled, bracing herself for the next round of pain. She didn't have long to wait, as the most intense pain yet ripped though her, causing her to cry out in agony. And as she came down from that contraction she finally acknowledged what she had known deep in the back of her mind. Something was wrong. There was too much pain, too fast and there wasn't even a strong urge to push. She realized then she was crying, and could barely lift her hands to wipe at her tears. As she closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths again, she prayed her baby was ok.

*******

Derek ran through the woods, making little zig zags as he went, hoping to catch a scent even as he scanned the area with his wolf sight. By his estimation he had been running for about an hour now, with no luck. He hadn't heard a howl, so it looks like no one else had found anything either. As he ran he tried not to think of what Scott must be going through, and willed the universe to throw them a bone for God's sake. 

And just then as he zigged another way he smelt it, blood. He skidded to a stop and turned back in the other direction and sniffed again. Faint, and he couldn't tell whether it was human or not at this distance, but definitely blood. He took off running towards it, and about five minutes later came across the source. Derek's stomach dropped as he realised what he was smelling. Not only was it Kira's blood, but amniotic fluid, sweat, fear, pain...he knew all of these from when Braeden had Brandon. Catching the trail now, he took off running, hoping he found Kira in time.

Derek realized that at intervals he would catch those some scents again, more concentrated. With a bit of panic he realized Kira was in labour, and he pushed himself harder, hoping each time that the next interval would be the one where he found her. She had been out here for hours now, and as the scent of blood kept getting stronger and he prayed he was close. 

He smelt her before he saw her, up ahead lying on the ground, and he crashed to a halt at her side. Panic hit him hard when he realized she wasn't moving. The scent of blood was so strong he looked down, and realized it was coming from all the blood on the ground beneath her. 

"Kira? Hey, it's Derek." He gently tried to rouse her.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him, mouthing a "hey" with no sound coming out. As he gently brushed the hair from her forehead and smiled in return, Kira suddenly stiffened and cried out weakly in pain. Contractions, Derek realized. So he was right. Damn. He wondered if he could carry her out of here, and as he made to lift her Kira shook her head. He guessed she was too far gone. As he let out a howl to alert the others that he had found her, he felt her seize up again and cry out weakly. Another contraction.

Derek realized he had only been through this once with his son, but he knew the contractions were right on top each other, that she should be pushing by now. Something was wrong.

"Kira? I think this baby is coming right now, ok? I think you need to push." Derek tried talking to her.

"I can't...I tried...I can't..." was all that Kira managed weakly, before her eyes closed again.

"Kira, you need to push. Do you understand? You need to push now. Kira!" Derek tried but she didn't respond and he realized she was unconscious.

As he took her hand he realized her pulse was weak, her breathing shallow. And she had lost alot of blood. He tried to stem the panic racing through him as he realized she was dying. 

"Kira you have to fight this, ok? I will not be the one to tell Scott his wife is gone." Derek pleaded now. Even as he talked to her he felt her breathing stop, her pulse almost gone.

"Kira!" Derek shouted and shook her, but no response. No, no, no...not now.

As he took her hand Derek closed his eyes and willed strength into her, giving her some of his life force, using his powers as an alpha to heal her as much as he could. "Come on Kira...fight!" he ordered. 

After a few seconds he felt her take a deep breath, and he laughed in relief. He took as much of her pain as he could, figuring she was kitsune, she could heal herelf. Maybe all she needed was a little help to get started in light of all the blood loss.

"Kira? You need to push now, ok?" he told her, looking into her eyes. She closed her eyes and nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

For the next few minutes Derek took her hand and talked to her and encouraged her and took some of her pain during the worst of the contractions. It seemed to be going ok, though she was still weak. Eventually she shook her head weakly and just moaned pitifully through the pain.

"You can't give up Kira. Come on, one more big push, you're almost there." that earned him a head shake again, no. "Listen you are a McCall now. Would a McCall ever give up?" Derek tried reasoning with her desperately. She smiled weakly and shook her head. "Exactly, so come on! Push Kira!"

As she strained with all her strength, Derek heard a howl and breathed out in relief as he realized Scott was nearby. He answered with a howl of his own, still squeezing Kira's hand as she strained to push again. Then he absorbed as much of her pain as he could again. He checked and he could see the baby's head, so not long to go now.

"That's it Kira, you're doing really well. Just one more should do it. Scott's on the way now, don't you worry." Derek encouraged her, as he took hold of both her hands now. 

He watched as she strained and pushed, tears running down her cheeks, and with everything in him willed her to make it even as he felt his alpha powers starting to leave him. If that was the price for saving Kira and her baby he would gladly give it. But before the spark could leave him she gave an agonized shout and he saw the baby start to come out. He let go of her hands and quickly took hold of the baby's head and neck and helped ease it out and Kira strained one last time.

Finally! he thought as he held the baby, and looked up to see Kira drop back to the ground weakly. As he looked back down at the baby he realized there was no cry. He cleared the baby's face and nose with his top, and held him up a bit and was just about to panic again when suddenly the baby let out a cry that sounded like a yell of outrage. He laughed with relief and moved up to Kira's head.

"Kira look...it's a boy." he told her with joy and showed her the baby, watching as she smiled weakly. He placed the baby on her chest and she weakly tried to hold him in place, while he took off his jacket then wrapped the baby in it before placing him back on Kira's chest. Derek realized he had to cut the umbilical cord, but with what? Then he mentally smacked himself as he thought, I'm a werewolf, before unsheathing his claws and cutting the cord, tying off the navel string with a strip of cloth he ripped from his top.

Just then he heard Scott howl again, much closer, and he answered. He was still holding Kira's hand, absorbing the pain and using his powers to give her strength when he heard movement in the trees to his right. He looked up and saw figures coming his way and called out to them. 

*******

Scott burst through the trees and skidded to a stop, his face reflecting his shock as he took in the sight of Derek sitting behind Kira, her leaning on him with what could only be the baby wrapped in a jacket on her chest, with Derek holding her hand.

"Scott..." Kira cried out brokenly, and that jolted him out of it and he ran to her side.

"I've been giving her my strength, and taking her pain, for awhile now. You need to take over." Derek told Scott with a smile, obviously exhausted.

"Thank you." Scott replied, looking Derek in the eye, conveying so much in that exchange that wasn't said out loud, before turning his attention to his wife.

"Hey Babe." he said softly, kissing her forehead. As he took in her weak smile and lack of any other response, he looked back to Derek who gave him a look and slight shake of the head. That's when he realized things were alot worse than he thought. He took her hand and willed strength into her now, using his alpha powers, and watched as she started looking a little stronger.

One by one the others found them, with Michael and Brett helping Derek to his feet. As he swayed and stumbled a little Scott realized how weak Derek was, and likely because he had given Kira almost everything he had. He looked back down at Kira and she smiled at him before glancing to her chest. He looked down as well, seeing the face of his baby for the first time.

"It's a boy." Kira told him softly.

"Yeah?" Scott responded emotionally, "He looks like me I think." he said as he studied that precious little face.

"I think so too." Kira said softly, before closing her eyes.

It was Malia who came forward and suggested they get out of the woods now, that they needed to get Kira and the baby to a hospital as soon as possible. And so Scott gathered up his wife (and son) and Brett and Michael supported Derek, and the group made their way back to the warehouse. In an ironic twist, they used Kira's scent and blood trail to find their way back. When they got there Stiles, Mason, Tony and Aria were there already. It was quickly decided to use the panel van to get Kira, Liam and Derek to the hospital, with the others heading back down the road back to the 115 and their cars. 

As Scott sat in the back of the van holding Kira, he nodded at Liam who was being held by Hayden, then Derek. Words could not express his gratitude towards these two men, who together had saved his wife and child. As he squeezed Kira a little he thanked God for good friends.

*******

Derek stopped in the doorway of the hospital room where Kira was, and watched his friend talking to his wife. Scott was standing next to her bed, holding her hand and passing his fingers in her hair, smiling at her as she looked up and smiled at him. It had been two days since Kira had the baby in the woods, and as he looked around the room and took in all the flowers and baloons and stuffed animals, he grinned in happiness. He personally knew how all of this almost didn't happen. He was just grateful they were all ok now.

He must have made a noise, or maybe Scott's hearing kicked in, cause he suddenly looked up at him and broke out in a broad grin.

"Hey man, come on in." Scott said to him with a welcoming gesture, before looking back down at his wife who answered with a grin of her own.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked Kira with a smile.

"I'm doing ok, healing quickly now. I should be able to go home tomorrow." Kira answered, looking at Derek with a smile that spoke of so many emotions.

"Hey, do you want to see the baby?" Scott suddenly asked excitedly, before turning to the cot next to him. He bent down and picked up his son ever so carefully before turning to Derek with the broad smile of a proud dad. 

"Sure." Derek said, reaching out to take the baby. As he looked down at that cute little face he couldn't help but remember holding his son for the first time. "Hey little guy."

"So we picked out a name." Scott said, still sounding quite excited.

"Yeah?" Derek answered distractedly, while still looking at the baby, who was now awake and looking at him.

"Yeah...we've named him Derek." Kira said softly, looking at Derek's face as he looked up in shock. "Derek Liam McCall, after the two men who saved us." 

"If it weren't for you Derek, I think they would have died out there in the woods. I know what you did. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for what you did for Kira, for our family." Scott told Derek emotionally.

Derek closed his mouth and stuttered a little before he finally spoke, "I don't know what to say." He said with a little nervous laugh, "But if I had to do it again, I would. You guys are very special to me, to my family. Actually you are family." he said softly with smile.

"Definitely family." Kira said with a broad smile.

"Hey, you like your name?" Derek said to baby now, looking at his little face. "Derek." he said, flashing his red alpha eyes at him, looking him in the eyes.

Suddenly Derek gasped loudly and gave a nervous laugh.

"What? What is it?" Scott asked, hurrying over to see what was wrong.

"Here, take him" Derek said with a laugh in his voice, handing the baby back to Scott. "Look him in the eyes, and flash your alpha's eyes at him when you say his name."

"Why?" Scott asked, confused.

"Just do it." Derek replied, laughing openly now.

So Scott looked down at his son, making sure to look him in the eyes. Then he flashed his red alpha's eyes and called him by name. Little Derek looked him in the eyes as well, before flashing his own red alpha's eyes in response.

"Oh my God!" Scott shouted excitedly, "He's an alpha! A born alpha!" and Scott could not contain his joy.

"What? How is that possible?" Kira asked, confused.

"Well it does happen, rarely mind you." Derek answered, "About as rare as a True Alpha. Hmmm what is it with the McCalls and rare wolves?" he asked good naturedly.

"I guess the McCall pack now has two alphas." Kira said thoughtfully.

That caused Scott to break out in a broad "proud papa" grin again. "Two alphas." he whispered, as he smiled down at his son.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story. How did you like the ending?


End file.
